This invention relates to a pressure sensor which comprises one or more measuring elements situated in a housing and a plate membrane permanently attached to the housing and sealing the latter against the medium whose pressure is to be measured, the membrane being connected to the measuring element, thereby transmitting the pressure to be measured, and having an annular area adjacent to its periphery and along which it is connected to the housing, the annular area in turn bordering on a center area.